gamedomainfandomcom-20200213-history
Xbox One
The Xbox One is a console by Microsoft. Planning began for the console in December 2010, about 4 months after the Xbox 360 S was launched. Development started picking up in May 2011, with prototypes being found at Microsoft. The console was known in the industry at the time as the Xbox 720. The project was codenamed Durango. In mid-2012, Durango development kits started being sent out to developers. In January 2013, documents leaked system specs for the Durango console, and suggested that the console would ship with an updated version of Kinect, cloud saving, and the ability for a user to see HUDs via glasses (this would become the HoloLens). In April, it was leaked that Microsoft was planning an event for Xbox in May, after a delay that prevented the event from happening in April. On April 24th, Microsoft sent out invites to press for an Xbox event. The invites read, "A new generation revealed." Xbox's Larry Hyrb tweeted "Here we go! #XboxReveal" on April 24th, with a link to a Xbox Reveal post on his blog. On May 21st, Microsoft announced the new console under the name Xbox One, as well as Kinect 2.0 and a few new games. Microsoft also announced a controversial feature where after installing a game from a DVD, the DVD wasn't required. This also created an issue for used games, which allowed developers to charge fees or simply not allow used games at all. Microsoft later removed these features. Microsoft further announced features for the console at E3 2013, where the focus was primarily on games, but Microsoft also talked about the DVD install/used game feature that later became controversial, to the point that Microsoft removed the features. At the end of June/beginning of July, Microsoft opened pre-orders for the console. Priced at $500, it became one of the most expensive consoles ever to hit the market. Those who pre-ordered would receive a special Day One edition with added bonuses, such as a 12-month membership to Xbox Live Gold, and a special Day One achievement. Microsoft employees who had been employed before July 11th, 2013, and remained part of the company, received a special I Made This edition. The console launched on November 22nd, 2013, but some gamers such as Game Domain crew member Kyle received theirs on November 21st or even November 20th. The console hit the ground running, but people liked to say that the PS4 sold more in the month of November, but the PS4 launched a week before the Xbox One. All Xbox One consoles were bundled with Kinect 2.0 for $500 until October 2014, when Microsoft stopped bundling the Kinect with the Xbox One, and dropped the price of the console to $399. In June 2014, Microsoft introduced a new 1TB model, which had double storage than the original Xbox One, which had a 500GB hard drive. In 2015, rumors started picking up that Microsoft was preparing a completely new version of the Xbox One. People automatically assumed it would be the Xbox One Slim/Xbox One S as with the Xbox 360, which had a Slim model that launched in 2010. At E3 2016, Microsoft announced the Xbox One S, a smaller version of the Xbox One that had vertical orientation support, 4K Blu-Ray, and HDR support, as well as a new ventilation system and white casing. At the same event, they announced Project Scorpio, the "most powerful console ever." The Xbox One S Launch Edition was released in August 2016, and the 500GB and 1TB models launched in October 2016. At E3 2017, Microsoft unveiled Xbox One X, the most powerful console ever. It provides 4K graphics for games, a powerful CPU, and more power to developers. It is to be released on November 7, 2017. As of October 15th, 2016, the Xbox One had only sold 24 million consoles, compared to 50 million PS4 consoles. However, since July 2016, the Xbox One has sold more per month than the PS4. Since the launch of the Xbox One S, sales of the Xbox One have increased nearly 1000% in the UK. All Game Domain crew members own an Xbox One, with Alex being the latest to get an Xbox One console.Category:Consoles